Thief's Quest
Thief's Quest is a bonus hero campaign featuring the Thief hero. Its rewards are primarily gold, along with several Catacombs Maps. Campaign Properties Thief's Quest consists of 9 missions. The player must field the Thief in their party. Missions Thief's Quest 1 level 5/7/11 Monsters * 2x|0x|0x Goblin * 1x|1x|2x Bandit Cutthroat * 0x|1x|1x Ogre * 0x|1x|1x Orc Shaman * 0x|1x|1x Bandit Leader Treasure Chest * 1 , 200 * 300 * 400 Thief's Quest 2 level 7/10/14 Monsters * 1x|0x|1x Skeletal Mage * 1x|3x|0x Zombie * 1x|0x|1x Skeletal Archer * 0x|0x|1x Giant Zombie Treasure Chest * 450 * 550 * 700 Thief's Quest 3 level 10/13/18 Monsters * 2x|0x|1x Plague Zombie * 2x|0x|0x Goblin Mages * 0x|3x|0x Orc Scout * 0x|1x|2x Orc Warrior * 0x|0x|2x Bandit Lord Treasure Chest * 1 , 500 * 600 * 750 Thief's Quest 4 level 15/19/25 Monsters * 1x|0x|0x Frozen Blood Executioner * 1x|0x|0x Frozen Blood Veteran * 1x|0x|0x Frozen Blood Conjurer * 0x|4x|0x Giant Spider * 0x|1x|0x Ogre Spirittalker * 0x|0x|2x Ogre Brute 2 * 0x|0x|1x Black Fist Evoker Treasure Chest * 700 * 800 * 900 Thief's Quest 5 level 20/24/31 Monsters * 2x|0x|0x Ogre Brute * 1x|0x|1x Undead Warlord * 0x|3x|0x Troll * 0x|2x|1x Bandit Marksman * 0x|0x|2x Mountain Giant Treasure Chest * 1 , 1000 * 1250 * 1500 Thief's Quest 6 level 28/33/41 Monsters * 1x|0x|0x Covenant Witch * 1x|0x|0x Covenant Guardian * 1x|0x|0x Covenant Assassin * 0x|3x|0x Dark Fanatic * 0x|0x|3x Corrupted Inquisitor * 0x|0x|1x battle Ogre Treasure Chest * 1500 * 1800 * 2100 Thief's Quest 7 level 35/41/50 Monsters * 2x|0x|2x Ghoul * 1x|0x|1x Evil Acolyte * 1x|0x|1x Corrupted Inquisitor * 0x|3x|0x Black Fist Enforcer * 0x|1x|1x Lesser Lich Treasure Chest * 2 , 2000 * 2500 * 3000 Thief's Quest 8 level 45/52/62 Monsters * 1x|0x|0x Demonic Watcher * 0x|3x|0x Ghoul * 0x|3x|0x Vampire Lord * 0x|0x|2x Plague Demon * 0x|0x|1x Putrid Hulk * 0x|0x|1x Vile Priest * 0x|0x|1x Corrupted Inquisitor Treasure Chest * 3000 * 3500 * 4000 Thief's Quest 9 level 55/62/74 Monsters * 3x|0x|1x Lesser Demon * 1x|0x|1x Vicious Overseer * 0x|2x|1x Dark Fanatic * 0x|2x|1x Vile Assassin * 0x|1x|1x Demonic Watcher * 0x|0x|1x Black Fist Evoker Treasure Chest * 3 , 5000 * 6000 * 7000 Strategy Wew it took me 1 hour for learn at lvl 42 how to win 9 stage extreme but when i used shell on protection on knight i won. Hardest stages and turns are on 8 first turn because it can spawnkill you usually and on 9 stage second and third turn. Needs so much patience at 42 lvl. But here's how i won. The cleric was the basic healer and he was ressurecting but his ability used only one time. At second turn on lvl 9 cleric can get killed from these stupid vile assassins (2) at third turn with a critical sneak attack cleric can get killed again. Here's what i used: -Cleric --Warmaster, Knight (Warmaster back, knight in front of). -Thief Cleric (Charismatic leader, healer (can be replaced with tithe if it's so easy on you) cleanse powerfull health and righteous call. Warmaster: Commanding aura, shield of discipline take charge call to arms battlefury (tank for demonic watcher and increase even more armor and defense for knight, inspiration will make it great). Knight: Enhanced armor, courage, parry, threaten, sunder. (He will use inspiration many times with shield tactics of warmaster to make his defense more than 1500). Thief: Underhanded, concealment (can be replaced with pickpocket if it's so easy on you) backstab flanking strike and cheap shot. Cleric must equip a defensive weapon (crystal hammer or moon mace) with a good armor at least rare. Warmaster must equip one of these two weapons as cleric at least, armor at least rare again. Knight must equip shell of protection or shell of legend, you can equip any weapon (defensive recommended) Thief can equip a good damaging weapon as spike of murder or ambousher hacker. First on 8 stage it will depend on your luck if you will keep alive because if demonic watcher critical can kill you. Then press 1-2 ispiration and a shield tactics. On second round you will find some vampire lords and ghouls. They're trivial and store energy. At third round there's corrupted inquishitor that if it make fast and cast repentance and beam of light same time can damage cleric but it's not so dangerous at mid-high lvls. Then you won much gold. At 9 stage first round is full of fhysical attacks and much dodge. Make sure that you got enough inspiration and shield tactics. At second round luck depends on win or defeat. If you do fast and make ispiration and then shield tactics you got a chance to got your cleric alive or he will get killed unless he dodge at least a sneak attack. Demonic watcher won't be the main target, just attack these dark fanatics with lesser demon and then kill the demonic watcher. Inspiration and shield tactics is very usefull at this round. At third one there will be a black fist evoker and it will be your second main target when you kill the vile assassin. If you're a high lvl thief quest is trivial with rare equip even. Make sure that you got at least 4 stars your heroes and 5 stars or higher thief. --- On the other hand, there is a more alternative strategy, although it will take a while to do. Although Thief's Quest will be the second easiest event in the game, but will get a little work on Stage 8 in the first round in the fight against a single Demonic Watcher, even more so by their critical attacks. But you can win to the extreme level if you go up to all your heroes until nvl 50, with the Knight as your tank, Cleric as your healer and Ninja and Thief as the main cause of damage. The Thief will have to use his attack that stuns the opponent, while the Rider can lure the attack so that he does not hit the other heroes around, finally the Ninja can also stun him when the effect ends and if his direct attacks are critical hit , will draw enough life from him, in the same fate as the Thief who can do more damage to the Demonic Watcher when he is stunned by his ability. Equip everyone with epic weapons, with the exception of Cleric it is most advisable to use Moon Mace as the best defensive weapon for your class. Passing through it, heal quickly his team in round two, the rest will be easy to win, along with Stage 9 where his greatest care is with the critical attacks of the Demonic Watcher, even he with a much lower nvl than the other of the previous stage. Trivia *It's the campaign with the best gold farming? 8 and 9 stages are good for farm a few gold. *Thief is the main damage dealer in this campaign usually. Category:Campaign Category:Hero Campaign